scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Lions
CoolZDanethe5th's movie-spoof of Beauty and the Beast Cast: *Anna and Elsa (Frozen) as Belle *Simba and Kovu (The Lion King) as the Beast *Clayton (Tarzan) as Gaston *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Lumiere *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Cogsworth *Sarabi (The Lion King) as Mrs. Potts *Young Simba (The Lion King) as Chip *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Feather Duster *Kala (Tarzan) as Wardrobe *Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) as Stove *Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Footstool *Creeper (The Black Cauldron) as Le'Fou *Mulan, Jane and Charlotte La Bouf (Mulan, Tarzan and The Princess and the Frog) as the Bimbettes *Olaf (Frozen) as Maurice *Samson (Sleeping Beauty) as Phillipe *Sykes (Oliver & Company) as Monsieur D'Arque *Foosas (Madagascar) as Wolves *Jack Frost and Kristoff (Rise of the Guardians and Frozen) as Prince Adam *The Various Villains (My Little Villains: The Movie) as Gaston's The Angry Mob *Grandmother Fa and Flora (Mulan and Sleeping Beauty) as Peddler Woman and Enchantress *Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) as Baker *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Bookseller *Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as Lumiere (Human) *Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) as Cogsworth (Human) *Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Mrs. Potts (Human) *Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) as Footstool (Dog) *Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) as Chip (Human) *Malina (The Emperor's New School) as Feather Duster (Human) *Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) as Himself (Belle's Eagle) Scenes: *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 2 - "Anna and Elsa" *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 3 - Anna and Elsa Meets Clayton *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 4 - Olaf's Invention *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 5 - Olaf Gets Lost *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 6 - Olaf Goes Inside the Castle *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 7 - Clayton Proposes to Anna and Elsa/"Anna and Elsa (Reprise)" *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 8 - Anna and Elsa Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 9 - Anna and Elsa's New Home *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 10 - "Clayton" *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 11 - Anna and Elsa Meets Sarabi, Young Simba and Kala *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 12 - Anna and Elsa is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 13 - Anna and Elsa Leaves Her Room/Anna and Elsa Meets Danny and Bagheera *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Anna and Elsa Finds the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 16 - Anna and Elsa Runs Off/Simba and Kovu Fights the Foosas *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 17 - Clayton Plans a Scheme with Sykes *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 18 - Something Special for Anna and Elsa ("Something There") *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 19 - Preparing the Castle ("Human Again") *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 20 - A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and the Beast") *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 21 - Simba and Kovu Sets Anna and Elsa Free *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 22 - Clayton's Evil Plan in Action ("Kill the Beast") *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 24 - Simba and Kovu vs. Clayton *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 25 - Transformation/Happy Ending *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 26 - End Credits Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:CoolZDane Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Film Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoof Category:Christian Andrew Hanley Category:2019